10-13
Plot The cops chase false "officer down" calls while crimes are being committed elsewhere. Ty is getting tired of Sully's behavior and is thinking about moving on from their partnership. Short summary Sully hits bottom when Ty washes his hands of the partnership after Sully's drinking goes completely out of control. A thief strikes fear in the hearts of the police when he phones in false "officer-in-need-of-assistance" calls to cover his fur store robberies. Faith and Maritza go at it after Maritza's lonesome cowboy tactics nearly gets another cop killed and Faith is forced to shoot a perp to save Maritza's life after she goes after the perp without backup. Doc has an unpleasant encounter with Joy's father. Faith is disgusted when she finds out about Bosco and Maritza; Maritza confirms that she put Bosco in front of a lie about a dying declaration to obtain a conviction on a drug dealer. Ty overcompensates for Sully's inattention to the job by becoming a "supercop" with an eye to getting a gold shield Trivia *Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. *At the begining of the show, they show Romans "10-13" for "Everyone who calls on the name of the Lord, will be saved." Music *Golden Earring did "Radar Love" from their "Fully Naked" cd *Parliament did "Tear the Roof Off the Sucker (Give Up The Funk)" from their "The Best of Parliament: Give Up the Funk" cd *Fleetwood Mac did "Peacekeeper" from their "Say You Will" cd. Quotes :Yokas (to Bosco): You're still smirking. :Bosco: I am? :Yokas: Yeah, it's your "getting some" smirk. :Yokas: When you're responding to a 10-13, you know it's only going to take a few seconds to get there, but when you're the one that's calling for help, it feels like forever. :Davis (about Bosco): What's with him? :Yokas: I don't know. He's got this new girlfriend. I think it's starting to melt his brain. :Bosco: What the hell's this guy's problem? :Yokas: It's a red light! What the hell is your problem? :Yokas (to Cruz): You make me sick. :Cruz: I am the Anti-Crime sergeant. We lock people up. That is our job. :Yokas: Yeah. Yeah, I've seen you do your job up close. It's very impressive. :Cruz (to Yokas): You don't walk away from me. :Yokas: You're not my sergeant. :Cruz: I say anything about being a sergeant? :Bosco: All right, you know what? Let me talk to her, Sarge. :Cruz (to Bosco) Why don't you watch the door. :Yokas (laughing) What? Are you gonna beat me up now? :Davis (to Sully): I was always pretty happy riding with you. Learning from you, but, uh, I don't know you anymore, man. I tried to help you. I tried to get you to let me in, and you bit me for it, and it's cool. I understand. I understand... I know you've been through the worst kind of hell, but you can't just... Sul, I can't help you if you won't let me. But at the same time, I'm not just gonna stand around and just watch you go down. I can't do it. I can't. I tried. I'm sorry, I can't. So, um, I got to move on. And it's not about being more than the bag. It's not. It's about getting away from you. :Yokas (to Bosco): Nobody should say anything about your little Anti-Crime girlfriend (pauses) Oh, my God. :Bosco: What? What? :Yokas: Oh, my God. She's the girlfriend. :Bosco: No. :Yokas: You're lying. :Bosco: I wouldn't lie. :Yokas: You already lied. :Sully (to Davis): Look, I, uh, understand you wanting to wash your hands of me. I don't blame you. But, uh, you can't do that right now... 'cause I need your help. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes